Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a hybrid electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a hybrid electric vehicle using a driving tendency of a driver.
Description of the Related Art
As well-known, a hybrid electric vehicle efficiently combines power of an internal combustion engine and power of a motor and uses the combined power to drive the vehicle. The hybrid electric vehicle generally includes an engine, a motor, an engine clutch configured to adjust power between the engine and the motor, a transmission, a differential gear device, a battery, an integrated starter and generator (ISG) configured to start the engine or generate electric power by an output of the engine, and wheels. The integrated starter and generator may be called a hybrid starter and generator (HSG).
The hybrid electric vehicle provides driving in an electric vehicle (EV) mode in which the power of the motor is used by coupling or decoupling the engine clutch depending on an acceleration or deceleration intention based on a manipulation of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal by a driver, a vehicle speed, a state of charge (SOC) of the battery, and the like; a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode in which a torque of the engine is used as main power and a torque of the motor is used as auxiliary power; a regenerative braking mode in which braking and inertial energy are recovered through electric power generation of the motor during braking the vehicle or during driving the vehicle by inertia to be charged in the battery.
Since the hybrid electric vehicle uses both of mechanical energy of the engine and electrical energy of the battery, uses optimal operation regions of the engine and the motor, and recovers the energy at the time of braking the vehicle, fuel efficiency may be improved, and the energy may be efficiently used. However, a deviation may be generated in fuel efficiency and the SOC of the battery of the hybrid electric vehicle based on a driving tendency of a driver.
In addition, a satisfaction of the driver associated with driving performance of the hybrid electric vehicle depends on whether the hybrid electric vehicle is driven to be appropriate for the driving tendency of the driver. However, since the driving tendency of the driver varies, but a performance characteristic of the hybrid electric vehicle is fixed to one performance characteristics with respect to the same vehicle type, a difference may be generated between the driving tendency of the driver and a reaction of the hybrid electric vehicle. In other words, when the driving tendency of the driver is understood and the hybrid vehicle is operated to be appropriate for the driving tendency of the driver, the satisfaction of the driver associated with the driving performance may be maximized.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.